


再教育

by kunicchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gramander提及, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 作为兄长，忒修斯决定再好好教育一下纽特……





	再教育

**Author's Note:**

> 浴室PLAY以及Gramander性交提及

**《再教育》**

 

1926年12月上旬的某个夜晚，纽特拎着用麻绳捆紧的手提箱最后一个下了皇家星辰号汽轮，他裹紧自就读于霍格沃茨那会儿用到现在的赫奇帕奇围巾，仍然抵御不了从衣领缝隙中钻进去的丝丝寒风。

 

忒修斯见到他兄弟时，年纪小的那个斯卡曼德瑟缩得像只小动物，至于具体是哪种动物，他没有纽特那么丰富的专业知识，只好笼统地归类于“毛茸茸的小家伙。”

 

“忒修斯，”年轻人吸了吸鼻子，可能受了风寒，也可能是身体对寒冷的应激表现，“能让我在你家住一晚么？”他灰绿色的瞳孔在橘色的路灯下泛着朦胧的光圈，像是燃起炉火屋子的玻璃窗上蒙的雾气，“我实在没力气去整理房子了，而且那儿……”

 

年长的斯卡曼德伸手将纽特圈进怀里，纽特受到了鼓励似的也稍稍踮起脚尖紧紧回抱住他，冻僵的指尖神奇地瞬间软化起来，“忒修斯我好想你。”

 

这低语如轻叹，风一吹就没了影儿，好在他的下巴就搁在忒修斯肩头，呼出的热气与句子正巧落进对方耳朵里，不差分毫。

 

“阿尔忒弥斯，我怎会如此寒夜扔你独自在那个破房子里。”纽特应该是欣喜的，他的耳垂通红，不知是冻的还是羞赧，忒修斯轻啮着兄弟冷冰冰但柔软依旧的耳廓，带着他幻影移形了。

 

* * *

 

室内的温热与残留于每个细胞的僵硬产生的温度差好似文火，徐徐灼烧着纽特，不一会儿他的额角就滋出了薄汗，在明亮的照明下亮晶晶的。

 

年轻人放下箱子，抬手松开围巾、褪去外套，再俯身解开鞋带，将卡其色的旧皮鞋留在了玄关那儿。

 

大厅里铺着柔软的地毯，让人忍不住想裸足漫步其中，纽特央求似地看了眼忒修斯。

 

宅子主人也脱去了厚实的黑风衣，擦得锃亮的尖头皮鞋被居家拖鞋所取代，他走到纽特身边，在弟弟恳求的目光中单膝跪下，替年轻人摘去了双脚上绀色的薄袜子。

 

“我，我先去洗澡……”纽特发誓自己的脸肯定涨得通红。

船舱的条件并不怎么优渥，即使他是个注意清洁的人也不得不向环境屈服，而魔法也只能让这些窘况缓解一些——一想到刚才忒修斯拥抱他时可能嗅到的古怪气味，纽特就恨不得挖个坑把自己埋进去。

 

他困窘地别过身就跑过大厅，穿过长长的走廊，直到尽头才一个右转撞上沉重的石门，门上刻画着只鸟笼子，里面的鸟儿活灵活现，它们瞧见纽特就围成一排，叽叽喳喳要起了口令。

 

“额……蒲绒绒？”气喘吁吁的青年尝试着猜了一个，他已经离开太久，忒修斯肯定换了——果然，那些小鸟整齐地把屁股对准了他并拒绝开门。

 

“梅林的胡子啊，”纽特委屈地嘟囔了句，“我该问一声再跑开的。”

 

“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯出现在了他身后。

 

“怎么了？”纽特惊得轻颤了下，他扭过头就看见忒修斯抵在自己背后，他以为他在叫他。

 

小鸟们则又一齐叫唤了声四散到笼子里，石门缓缓地打开了。

 

忒修斯二话没说就上手抽走了纽特歪歪扭扭的领结、解开西装马甲和衬衫的扣子，利索剥光了年轻人上半身的衣物；纽特也没闲着，他对忒修斯干了同样的事，只是动作要慢了好几拍。

 

待后者把他的裤子脱到膝盖那会儿小斯卡曼德先生才刚开始松开忒修斯的皮带扣。

“唔……！”纽特紧紧攀着浴池边缘凹凸不平的石垣，忒修斯跪坐于他身后、在浸到他们横隔膜的热水下扶着勃起的硕大插进那被热意与手指彻底揉开的穴口，水与阴茎就一同进入了他。

 

说实话，纽特想死了他兄长的那话儿，粗长又坚挺，它本该就是埋在自己身体里，在他足迹遍布五大洲、从黑峻的森林到明亮的沙漠，光临野兽与飞禽巢穴以及地下动物洞穴的旅途中也想得不得了。

 

现在他终于又得到了。

 

“……别，嗯啊！别停下……”纽特胡乱地摇晃起脑袋，身后那人抬手按住他的额头以免不小心撞到哪儿，“我好想你……”

 

忒修斯细细地啃食着纽特的后颈与背脊，他的鼻尖蹭过弟弟的蝴蝶骨，那儿有几道新鲜的伤痕，像是鞭刑，伤口又有灼伤的痕迹。

 

金棕色头发的男人眯起眼睛，一股辛辣的恨意与酸涩的嫉妒翻涌起来，连带着他的动作也粗暴了不少。

 

纽特叫得更撩人，看起来还挺享受这样的性爱，忒修斯听得头皮都有些发麻，“小东西，”他亲吻着年轻人的颈侧，有一下没一下顶着纽特贪婪绞紧自己性器的肉道，“你在外面都学了什么了？”

 

“没……嗯哈……没什么，”纽特昂起脖子，配合着前后摆动结实的腰肢，把忒修斯泛出青筋的大家伙伺候得爽快，“我……我只是，唔……想你了……”

 

斯卡曼德家的次子在说谎，忒修斯能感觉到对方语调里异样的颤抖，要是他窥探一下纽特的记忆，就会瞥见很精彩的画面。

 

比如说格雷夫斯，他的老战友，好整以暇地靠在床头，而他的兄弟则跨坐在那人腿上，上下起伏，隐约间还能望见狰狞的凶器进出入口翻开的粉嫩穴肉；又或是他亲爱的弟弟，只穿着衬衫，敞开双腿勾着格雷夫斯连长风衣都没褪去的腰际，吟哦着淫乱的话语，仿佛像在发情期对着配偶求欢。

 

忒修斯不是没见过纽特对着庞然大物跳求欢舞，那令人又好笑，又无法从后者饱满小巧的屁股上挪开眼睛。他一只手探到水下摸索到纽特紧致的臀肉就是一巴掌，“别夹这么紧，”他觉得自己的兄弟需要再教育，就像驯养野生动物那样，压制它们的野性，“我以前和你说过什么？”

 

纽特瑟缩着倒抽了口气，反而把肉道缩得更紧了，“唔，哥哥的好大……”他像是要哭了，说的话混着潮湿的雾气听不真切。忒修斯的脊柱里窜起一阵无法克制的快意，虚荣心令他的肉刃又涨大了几分，引得身下人娇喘连连，“……哈啊，哥哥！”

 

称呼带来的背德感非但没能阻止这场交媾，反而还演变成了催化剂。男人掐着纽特纤细却足够结实的腰身，探到水下掰开了裹着自己性器末端的臀肉——他兄弟的小嘴虽然贪吃却很难完全吃下去——短促地抽动起来。

 

“啊嗯——！”纽特的吟哦转了个调，“好舒服忒修斯……嗯啊——唔……”他想转过脑袋与兄长接吻却使不上任何力气，“我要，我要去了……”

 

他们上方一排水龙头吐着颜色各异的泡泡，雕成澳洲蛋白眼的那个五彩斑斓，中国火球是火红的，而挪威脊背龙则是深蓝色的，泡泡们悄然飘下，像是场奇雨——看在处于高潮将至的纽特眼里一片光怪陆离。

 

他天真可爱的兄弟，究竟从何处学来了这些淫言乱语？斯卡曼德家的长子知道自己的兄弟现在听不进什么理论教育，他只好操开了他，让纽特哭着高潮。

 

身体有时候更能记住东西。

 

纽特痉挛着射精那会儿，他的小穴死死咬着忒修斯的阴茎，一吞一吞仿如活物，发出吞咽的“噗呲噗呲”声试图吃下所有大家伙儿泄出来的体液，要不是他们下身就在水里，交合处的体液大概就要流个不停了。

 

忒修斯把自己释放过一次、但尚未疲软的阴茎缓缓抽了出来，纽特呜咽着小声哭泣，把年轻人翻过来，那人脸上如预料中一般乱糟糟的，泪痕还有津液再加上浴池里的水。

 

“我亲爱的弟弟，”他掰开纽特的双腿又插了进去，“别哭着喊停。”

 

纽特眯着湿漉漉的眼睛，随着阴茎入侵的长度越瞪越大，直到忒修斯完全填进来，他才又眯回眼睛，跟餍足的猫一样喉咙口咕噜咕噜的，柔顺又乖巧。

 

忒修斯俯身让自己进得更深，他兄弟与他欢好的地方这下彻底扩张了开来；纽特含糊地叫了声，抬起酸软的右腿搁到忒修斯肩头，脚趾调皮地蹭了蹭兄长的头发丝。

 

下一秒忒修斯就捉着他的脚踝变换了个刁钻的角度一深一浅地捅着纽特，“啊——！”年轻人愉悦地享受着许久不曾有的满足感，左腿也蠢蠢欲动地搭上兄长令人脸红心跳的腰肌，忒修斯干脆放下纽特的腿将他拉进怀里，斯卡曼德家的小儿子圈紧哥哥的脖子，求欢似的探出舌头舔湿了长子的唇瓣，忒修斯愤恨地咬住兄弟的下唇，同时用力地操干他。

 

淫靡告一段落时，忒修斯在自己弟弟肚子里射了三次，没有防护措施的那种内射，精液黏黏糊糊地灌满了年轻人：要是纽特是个姑娘，她早就揣上小斯卡曼德了。

 

他把纽特打横从水里抱起来时经历了一次射精和两次前列腺高潮的年轻人浑浑噩噩的，眼神涣散。

 

看来他的再教育理论课得延后了，至少得等纽特清醒点儿再说。

 

**-完-**

****

 

 


End file.
